prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Adrian Neville
Benjamin Satterly (Newcastle, 22 de agosto de 1986) é um lutador de wrestling profissional inglês, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue PAC. PAC trabalhou no circuito independente principalmente na Dragon Gate e em sua representação nos Estados Unidos a Dragon Gate USA. Em 2012 foi contratado pela WWE onde era conhecido como Neville. Retornou ao circuito independente onde voltou a usar o nome de PAC. Carreira *Competição na Europa (2004–2012) *Count Wrestling (2005-2010) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2006–2008) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007) *Ring of Honor (2007) *Chikara (2007–2009) *Dragon Gate (2007–2012) *American Wrestling Rampage (2009–2010) *Dragon Gate USA (2010–2011) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2012) *WWE :*NXT (2012–2015) :*Perseguição a campeonatos (2015−2016) :*Cruiserweight Champion (2016–2017) :*Disputa contratual e demissão (2017-2018) *Retorno a Dragon Gate (2018-presente) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2018-presente) *All Elite Wrestling (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Adrian Neville' / Neville :**''Rings of Saturn'' (Crossface / scissored armbar combinação) – 2017–presente :**Imploding 450° splash – 2014 :**''Red Arrow'' (Corkscrew shooting star press) – 2012–presente :*'Como Jungle PAC' / PAC :**630° senton, sometimes while performing a corkscrew :**Bridging German suplex :**Corkscrew 450° splash :**Corkscrew shooting star press :**''Flaming Star Press'' (Imploding 450° splash) :**Shooting star senton *'Signature moves' :*450° splash, sometimes while springboarding :*Dragonrana :*Hurricanrana :*Handspring into a tornado DDT :*Leg lariat :*Moonsault transitioned into a tilt-a-whirl DDT :*Múltiplas variações de frankensteiner :**Reverse, sometimes from the top rope :**Standing :**Super :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**Back :**Baseball slide :**Drop, sometimes while slingshotting :**Dropsault :**Enzuigiri :**Spin :**Roundhouse :**Super :*Múltiplas variações de moonsault :**''Spaceman Plancha'' (Corkscrew plancha) :**Springboard :**Standing, sometimes while performing a corkscrew or over-rotated into a senton. :*Múltiplas variações de shooting star :**''British Airways' (Standing corkscrew) :**Corkscrew plancha :**Knee drop :**Standing :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**German, sometimes from the top rope or from a deadlift position :**Northern Lights :**Snap :**Super :**Tiger :*Over the top rope moonsault plancha :*Phoenix splash from the middle rope :*Pop-up cutter :*Pop-up sitout powerbomb :*Slingshot cutter :*Springboard crossbody :*Suicide dive *'Managers' :*The Miz *'Apelidos' :*"Dragon Gate Ultra Birdman" :*'"The Man That Gravity Forgot"' :*'"The King of the Cruiserweights"' :*"The New Sensation" :*'"The Red Arrow"' *'Música de entrada' :*"Evolution: Enter the New World" por Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (Dragon Gate/NJPW) :*"Faceless" por Left With Tomorrow (NXT; 2013) :*"Flash Burn" por Daniel Holter e Kyle White (NXT; 2014) :*"Break Orbit" por CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 2014–27 de dezembro de 2016) :*'"Break Orbit (Remix)"' por CFO$ (WWE; 3 de janeiro de 2017–presente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'3 Count Wrestling' :*3CW North East Championship (1 vez) :*3CW Triple Crown Championship (1 vez) *'American Wrestling Rampage / No Limit Wrestling' :*AWR No Limits Championship (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 vez) :*Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 vezes) - com BxB Hulk e Masato Yoshino (1); Naoki Tanisaki e Naruki Doi (2) :*Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 vez) :*Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 vez) - com Dragon Kid *'Dragon Gate USA' :*DGUSA Open the United Gate Championship (1 vez) - com Masato Yoshino *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance / X Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA Flyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Harry Pain *'One Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 11 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2017. *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Roderick Strong :*Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) - com Roderick Strong *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Match of the Year (2006) vs. El Generico, 18 de novembro, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'WWE/WWE NXT' :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) :*NXT Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Oliver Grey (1) e Corey Graves (1) :*NXT Championship (1 vez) :*Slammy Award (1 vez) :**Breakout Star of the Year (2015) *'Wrestle Zone Wrestling' :*wZw Zero-G Championship (1 vez) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 vezes) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Adrian Neville A